Selena Gomez
Selena Gomez is a Terran of the Mirror Universe. She was the Over-Intendant of the Emperor until the timeline of the Mirror Universe was changed by the FEF officers of the primary universe. History Selena Marie Gomez was born in July 22, 1992, in the American Sub-Empire (counterpart of the United States), in the Earth. In response to the growing influence of the Eastern Coalition, the American and European Sub-Empires form the "Western Alliance", the largest alliance of the Terran Empire. Then, the Emperor made Selena Gomez Over-Intendant of all territories (mainly the Western Alliance), a higher range of Intendant, which is the right hand of the Emperor. In 2002, the Emperor of the Terran Empire sent his Over-Intendant, Selena Gomez, forward in time to year 2008 and to primary universe, to Barcelona (Catalonia) and she passed by a current student. And in 2012, Selena turned to the past (2008) and started a war against the survivors of Teremedó. Then, Yusma joined his planet with Vulcan creating the Teremedovulcan Union, and they began a war against the Terrans and Selena. And Selena allied with a girl named Carol and she sent her to the primary universe to spaceship FEF 07 as a spy. There she hijacked ship 07 with Carol, and she wishes to use it as a weapon of a war in her world. The Admiral of Earth in the Federation Starfleet, Josep Maria 15 found the same Over-Intendent with fewer years and sees an opportunity: if he erases her memory Selena won't grow and never will exist the Over-Intenden or her entire war that nearly ended with all teremedosians in the mirror universe: a war between Teremedovulcan Union and an Alliance of Terrans (humans) and Klingons. The timeline of mirror universe changed, where Josep Maria 15 gets to know that in altered mirror universe he is famous because there he did the "great achievement", although he has never done anything important there. In this new timeline, the young version of Selena Gomez who was in primary universe under the false name Paula Kid-in, she recovers memory erased by İhi Kadse of primary universe of her identity and returns to her world to restore the history. The FEF 07 goes to the mirror universe for chase her and they end in a fight against the rebellion that had formed Andrea, and they are now in the Castelldefels (like a Middle Ages with guillotines). FEF officers found Sandra López and believe that she could save them, but it is revealed that Sandra is Andrea's partner. Still, Sandra helps them and betrays Andrea, and it is revealed that Selena (young) is also Andrea's partner secretly. Andrea discovers that Sandra wants to betray her and she kills her. Then more FEF officers come and start a shootout, and they escape. And Josep Maria steals the transport ball of Sandra's body in her pocket. But Sandra had altered Andrea's helicopter, and when Andrea prepares to take off to pursue FEF officers (who had escaped), her helicopter crashes into the sea, and the FEF officers capture and imprison Selena in Teremedó (primary universe). In 2016, after it's revealed that Andrea is still alive, she goes to Teremedó and kills Selena when she was in prison, to avoid her from revealing anything about her plans. Gallery Selena_vs_Over-intendant.jpg|Over-Intendant Selena Gomez and her double of the primary universe. Paula_Kid-in.jpg|Young version of Selena Gomez under the false name Paula Kid-in. Category:Characters Category:Mirror Universe bg:Селена Гомез ca:Selena Gomez pt:Selena Gomez ro:Selena Gomez sr:Селена Гомез